Sparkkits Destiny
by Lionstar86
Summary: Sparkkit was told he was destined for great things. Hours after birth Shadowclan attacked Thunderclan and Sparkkit was told something unbelieveable... He was half clan and his father was Howlstar leader of Thunderclan. Join Sparkkit on his quest to save the mysterious Sky from the Cloud Covered Moss... Rated T for well ya know its warriors
1. A Spark Is Born

**Sparkkit's Destiny**

Sparkkit opened his bright green eyes and saw the nursery for the first time, a brown furry face was propped up right next to his. "Eaglekit?" he guessed from when he previously overheard his mother speaking. The tom turned around and looked at him with his wide blue eyes, "Nope!" he squeaked, "Im Wrenkit, Eaglekits friend!" he said slightly smugly, but his smug face evaporated when he squeaked, "Sparkkit's opened his eyes!" Everyone in the nursery turned and there was a awkward eerie silence before a silvery blue flash came up to him and purred, "Im so glad youve opened your eyes!." her yellow gaze was sweet and she looked very pretty, "Quickbreeze?" he sniffed her pelt, "Am I small?" She paused in licking him and looked at him sadly, "You know, when i was a kit i was small too!" she lied, trying to make her son feel better, "I was told i would ne-" she was abruptly cut off when three fluffy faces came zooming up, "Hi." "Hi." "Hi." they said in unison. "Im Eaglekit!" squeaked the light brown tom-kit with a white muzzle and chest. "Im Fuzzkit!" squeaked the fox colored tom who had a very fluffy face. "I-Im Silencekit" stutterd the silver furred she-kit. "Oh!" Meowed Quickbreeze "These are your littermates! Eaglekit, Fuzzkit, and Silencekit!" she mewed happily. "Hey!" mewed Wrenkit rudely, "This runt is the only one with green eyes! The rest of you three _regular_ cats have yellow eyes!" A large she-kit padded up to Lionkit and whispered in his ear, "Follow me! You'll be the first to see this" Before he went to discover what the she kit had in hold he hissed to Wrenkit, "Maybe _I'm_ the regular one!" he spiked his fur and stalked away following the she-kit. Distantly he could hear the fake wails of Wrenkit crying, 'He called me dumb and irregular!" and saw the brown tom glace evilly towards his direction. All of a sudden there was a huge commotion where Silencekit and Fuzzkit told Wrenkits mother, Irisbloom that Sparkkit didnt say that, and if he did it was only because _Wrenkit_ told Sparkkit that _he_ was the irregular one. Scampering off the the pretty tortioseshell she-kit he asked, "Who are and what his your name?!" before she even had the chance to say anything. "Im Wonderkit, and im a kit of Thunderclan, like yourself!" she growled testily. "O-Ok S-Sorry!" he gasped at her firey temper. "And this is what i wanted to show you." she stood away to reveal a maze of many collected items from the forest, along with many two-leg things to create into toys. "WOW!" he gasped in surprise, "Did you DO all this!?" She shook her head and smiled, "My older brother Falconstrike collected most of it, however i snuck out of camp a few times." she mewed, amused at his surprise. "I wouldnt show this to Wrenkit!" he whispered glancing in the arrogant toms direction, 'Within two seconds of when i opened my eyes he was a pain in the tail!" "Wrenkits my sister Tulipkits crush!" she smiled evilly at him, " _DONT_ tell her i said that, PLEASE!" "Promise." he smiled awkwardly at her. "Race you out of here!" he squeaked to her and vanished through the door, the truth was, he didnt yet like closed spaces. Before he knew it, Wonderkit had quickly overtaken him and was racing ahead. Pushing himself to the limit he was able to reach side-by-side with Wonderkit before pushing of and gaining speed, overtaking her. Before he knew it he had crashed into the nursery banging right into Quickbreeze. Leaping up he licked his chest fur embarassed. She looked at him wide horror embeding her gaze, "TANGERINELEAF!" she yowled, "He's back!" "Whats w-wrong with me?" Sparkkit wailed hopelessly. Tangerineleaf, the medicine cat came in quickly and abruptly. She was a very pretty light brown she, with a few ginger dapples. "Nothing is wrong little one," she purred soothingly, "I must tell you something though... _Alone."_ She briskly stood up and grabbed his small scruff, carrying him out of the den. Sparkkit was dazzled by the shining sunlight as it reflected off of his fluffy white pelt. The ginger spark colored splotch on his chest however, was dirty an ruffled. He could faintly hear Wonderkits calls and he felt a pang of sadness. He liked the pretty tortoiseshell - a lot. Soon he was in the medicine den and he mewed, 'Wha-" Tangerineleaf inturrupted, "A Spark will stop the Cloud Covered Moss from destroying the Sky's home." her voice was demon-like and a bit scary, "And a Wonder will rise from the shadows to help." "What do you mean?!" He wailed desperately, "You are the Spark!" She growled thrusting her face into his, "And Wonderkit is the Wonder! You are destined to be great young one." Her voice turned scary again, "But beware of the Wrens Shadow." "W-Wrenkit." He guessed realizing that the names were similar. Tangerineleaf nodded, "I dont know what or who Sky is..." she murmured sadly. "But what does all this mean?" "Your destiny is special young Sparkkit." She mewed gracefully, "Only time will tell little one." She smiled and briskly meowed, "Now off you go." Sparkkit padded out of the medicine cat den and heard a deafening screech, "SHADOWCLAN! ATTACK!"Stream after stream of warriors filled the clearing and Sparkkit wailed at a tom picked his scruff up and flung him to the side. Another strange she-cat picked him up and raced off. She crashed straight onto a warrior, "W-Who are you?" Sparrkkit murmured, "I-I am your father, Gorsescar." He panted through the attacker. There was a sudden screech of pain and the smell of warm blood filled the large clearing. "Ratwing!" all the Shadowclan cats wailed in unison, whilst the Thunderclan cats wailed, much to Sparkkits horror, "Falconstrike!" "Wonderkits brother" He gasped to himself. Raw fury engulfed him and he scrambled away and with one bounding stride, reached the nursery. Turning around he saw that the cats were still fighting. Sparkkit saw many warriors collapse, either dead, or fatally injured. "N-No!" He wailed in horror as he saw the Thunderclan leader, Jackdawstar fall. "Jackdawstar!" Every single cat, even Shadowclan cat yowled. The ground was littered with blood, and fur. "QUICKBREEZE!" Suddenly yowled Gorsescar. "NOOOOOOO!" wailed Sparkkit. Thats what stopped the battle. Three Shadowclaners were dead, while three Thunderclan cats were dead. The Shadowclan cats were, Herenwing, Harepelt, and Fangblood, the most vicious cat in the two clans. And Thunderclan lost, Jackdawstar, Falconstrike, and much to Sparkkits horror, Quickbreeze. All the Thunderclan cats huddled around their dead and suddenly Gorsescar stepped up. "Leave!" His yowls rang out and echoed through the clearing. A broad shouldered gray tom stood up, "Not before i take my kits home!" There was an echoing gasp and all the warriors growled. "I want my kits!" he yowled in fury. He stalked toward the nursery before Gorseclaw stopped him, sadness in his eyes, "Howlstar, please dont take them!" "Where is my mate!" his command rang out in the clearing. "Q-Quickbreeze is dead!" stuttered Sparkkit looking at her dead body before realizing he had said something horribly wrong. As soon as the words left his mouth he resented saying them. "What should we do with this runt Howlstar? Is he the one your after?" meowed a Shadowclan cat whose name Sparkkit had heard called, he was Twitchclaw. "Thats my best friend you piece of fox-dung." Wonderkit was spitting furiously and her fur was spiked in anger. "And Falconstrike is, or WAS my brother, no thanks to you!" Howlstar looked at Sparkkit surprised, "Is _this_ all my mate could come up with? A pure white tom with an orange spot?! Im so surprised." He rolled his eyes and Sparkkit growled, "I have no littermates!" He hissed is defense of his sister and brothers. "Fine." purred Howlstar, "You will be my pride and joy, in Shadowclan!" "Im Silencekit, Sparkkits sister." Meowed Silencekit. "I'm Eaglekit, Sparkkits brother," Eaglekit hissed, "And im Fuzzkit, Sparkkits brother." Fuzzkit spat in fury. "And we are kits of Thunderclan." meowed Sparkkit calmly. Suddenly he realized, ' _I forgot to tell Wonderkit about the prophecy!'_ "I dont want to come with you." Silencekit growled bluntly. "Fine" hissed Howlstar, "but you have made a grave mistake. Thunderclan will crash and burn and Shadowclan will rule ALL!"

 _ **Oooh, what will happen to Sparkkit and his brother and sisters?! I hope your enjoying the story so far, the alligences will be at the end of the next chapter. Sorry if this chaper was short ): but its almost like the prologue for the story. in the next chapter they will be made apprentices!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sparkkit's Destiny**

Sparkkit opened his bright green eyes and saw the nursery for the first time, a brown furry face was propped up right next to his. "Eaglekit?" he guessed from when he previously overheard his mother speaking. The tom turned around and looked at him with his wide blue eyes, "Nope!" he squeaked, "Im Wrenkit, Eaglekits friend!" he said slightly smugly, but his smug face evaporated when he squeaked, "Sparkkit's opened his eyes!" Everyone in the nursery turned and there was a awkward eerie silence before a silvery blue flash came up to him and purred, "Im so glad youve opened your eyes!." her yellow gaze was sweet and she looked very pretty, "Quickbreeze?" he sniffed her pelt, "Am I small?" She paused in licking him and looked at him sadly, "You know, when i was a kit i was small too!" she lied, trying to make her son feel better, "I was told i would ne-" she was abruptly cut off when three fluffy faces came zooming up, "Hi." "Hi." "Hi." they said in unison. "Im Eaglekit!" squeaked the light brown tom-kit with a white muzzle and chest. "Im Fuzzkit!" squeaked the fox colored tom who had a very fluffy face. "I-Im Silencekit" stutterd the silver furred she-kit. "Oh!" Meowed Quickbreeze "These are your littermates! Eaglekit, Fuzzkit, and Silencekit!" she mewed happily. "Hey!" mewed Wrenkit rudely, "This runt is the only one with green eyes! The rest of you three _regular_ cats have yellow eyes!" A large she-kit padded up to Lionkit and whispered in his ear, "Follow me! You'll be the first to see this" Before he went to discover what the she kit had in hold he hissed to Wrenkit, "Maybe _I'm_ the regular one!" he spiked his fur and stalked away following the she-kit. Distantly he could hear the fake wails of Wrenkit crying, 'He called me dumb and irregular!" and saw the brown tom glace evilly towards his direction. All of a sudden there was a huge commotion where Silencekit and Fuzzkit told Wrenkits mother, Irisbloom that Sparkkit didnt say that, and if he did it was only because _Wrenkit_ told Sparkkit that _he_ was the irregular one. Scampering off the the pretty tortioseshell she-kit he asked, "Who are and what his your name?!" before she even had the chance to say anything. "Im Wonderkit, and im a kit of Thunderclan, like yourself!" she growled testily. "O-Ok S-Sorry!" he gasped at her firey temper. "And this is what i wanted to show you." she stood away to reveal a maze of many collected items from the forest, along with many two-leg things to create into toys. "WOW!" he gasped in surprise, "Did you DO all this!?" She shook her head and smiled, "My older brother Falconstrike collected most of it, however i snuck out of camp a few times." she mewed, amused at his surprise. "I wouldnt show this to Wrenkit!" he whispered glancing in the arrogant toms direction, 'Within two seconds of when i opened my eyes he was a pain in the tail!" "Wrenkits my sister Tulipkits crush!" she smiled evilly at him, " _DONT_ tell her i said that, PLEASE!" "Promise." he smiled awkwardly at her. "Race you out of here!" he squeaked to her and vanished through the door, the truth was, he didnt yet like closed spaces. Before he knew it, Wonderkit had quickly overtaken him and was racing ahead. Pushing himself to the limit he was able to reach side-by-side with Wonderkit before pushing of and gaining speed, overtaking her. Before he knew it he had crashed into the nursery banging right into Quickbreeze. Leaping up he licked his chest fur embarassed. She looked at him wide horror embeding her gaze, "TANGERINELEAF!" she yowled, "He's back!" "Whats w-wrong with me?" Sparkkit wailed hopelessly. Tangerineleaf, the medicine cat came in quickly and abruptly. She was a very pretty light brown she, with a few ginger dapples. "Nothing is wrong little one," she purred soothingly, "I must tell you something though... _Alone."_ She briskly stood up and grabbed his small scruff, carrying him out of the den. Sparkkit was dazzled by the shining sunlight as it reflected off of his fluffy white pelt. The ginger spark colored splotch on his chest however, was dirty an ruffled. He could faintly hear Wonderkits calls and he felt a pang of sadness. He liked the pretty tortoiseshell - a lot. Soon he was in the medicine den and he mewed, 'Wha-" Tangerineleaf inturrupted, "A Spark will stop the Cloud Covered Moss from destroying the Sky's home." her voice was demon-like and a bit scary, "And a Wonder will rise from the shadows to help." "What do you mean?!" He wailed desperately, "You are the Spark!" She growled thrusting her face into his, "And Wonderkit is the Wonder! You are destined to be great young one." Her voice turned scary again, "But beware of the Wrens Shadow." "W-Wrenkit." He guessed realizing that the names were similar. Tangerineleaf nodded, "I dont know what or who Sky is..." she murmured sadly. "But what does all this mean?" "Your destiny is special young Sparkkit." She mewed gracefully, "Only time will tell little one." She smiled and briskly meowed, "Now off you go." Sparkkit padded out of the medicine cat den and heard a deafening screech, "SHADOWCLAN! ATTACK!"Stream after stream of warriors filled the clearing and Sparkkit wailed at a tom picked his scruff up and flung him to the side. Another strange she-cat picked him up and raced off. She crashed straight onto a warrior, "W-Who are you?" Sparrkkit murmured, "I-I am your father, Gorsescar." He panted through the attacker. There was a sudden screech of pain and the smell of warm blood filled the large clearing. "Ratwing!" all the Shadowclan cats wailed in unison, whilst the Thunderclan cats wailed, much to Sparkkits horror, "Falconstrike!" "Wonderkits brother" He gasped to himself. Raw fury engulfed him and he scrambled away and with one bounding stride, reached the nursery. Turning around he saw that the cats were still fighting. Sparkkit saw many warriors collapse, either dead, or fatally injured. "N-No!" He wailed in horror as he saw the Thunderclan leader, Jackdawstar fall. "Jackdawstar!" Every single cat, even Shadowclan cat yowled. The ground was littered with blood, and fur. "QUICKBREEZE!" Suddenly yowled Gorsescar. "NOOOOOOO!" wailed Sparkkit. Thats what stopped the battle. Three Shadowclaners were dead, while three Thunderclan cats were dead. The Shadowclan cats were, Herenwing, Harepelt, and Fangblood, the most vicious cat in the two clans. And Thunderclan lost, Jackdawstar, Falconstrike, and much to Sparkkits horror, Quickbreeze. All the Thunderclan cats huddled around their dead and suddenly Gorsescar stepped up. "Leave!" His yowls rang out and echoed through the clearing. A broad shouldered gray tom stood up, "Not before i take my kits home!" There was an echoing gasp and all the warriors growled. "I want my kits!" he yowled in fury. He stalked toward the nursery before Gorseclaw stopped him, sadness in his eyes, "Howlstar, please dont take them!" "Where is my mate!" his command rang out in the clearing. "Q-Quickbreeze is dead!" stuttered Sparkkit looking at her dead body before realizing he had said something horribly wrong. As soon as the words left his mouth he resented saying them. "What should we do with this runt Howlstar? Is he the one your after?" meowed a Shadowclan cat whose name Sparkkit had heard called, he was Twitchclaw. "Thats my best friend you piece of fox-dung." Wonderkit was spitting furiously and her fur was spiked in anger. "And Falconstrike is, or WAS my brother, no thanks to you!" Howlstar looked at Sparkkit surprised, "Is _this_ all my mate could come up with? A pure white tom with an orange spot?! Im so surprised." He rolled his eyes and Sparkkit growled, "I have no littermates!" He hissed is defense of his sister and brothers. "Fine." purred Howlstar, "You will be my pride and joy, in Shadowclan!" "Im Silencekit, Sparkkits sister." Meowed Silencekit. "I'm Eaglekit, Sparkkits brother," Eaglekit hissed, "And im Fuzzkit, Sparkkits brother." Fuzzkit spat in fury. "And we are kits of Thunderclan." meowed Sparkkit calmly. Suddenly he realized, ' _I forgot to tell Wonderkit about the prophecy!'_ "I dont want to come with you." Silencekit growled bluntly. "Fine" hissed Howlstar, "but you have made a grave mistake. Thunderclan will crash and burn and Shadowclan will rule

 _ **Oooh, what will happen to Sparkkit and his brother and sisters?! I hope your enjoying the story so far, the alligences will be at the end of the next chapter. Sorry if this chaper was short ): but its almost like the prologue for the story. in the next chapter they will be made apprentices!**_


End file.
